The invention relates to a wiper arm for a window wiper system, a window wiper system, and an installation method.
Window wiper systems with a single wiper arm (single lever system window wiper systems) are known. In order to be able to wipe over a wiping area, which is predetermined by law, on the windshield using a single wiper arm, the wiper arm of such a single lever system window wiper system has, in addition to a wiper rod, a control rod which executes a movement coupled to the wiper rod and deflects the actual wiper blade during the pivoting movement of the wiper arm relative to the wiper rod. In the known wiper arm, the control rod is connected at one end to a wiper linkage carrier in an articulated manner. For this purpose, the end side of the control rod is encapsulated by injection molding by a plastic section in which a ball socket of a ball and socket joint is formed. In the fitted state, said ball socket interacts with a ball head of the ball and socket joint, which is fixed on the carrier of the wiper linkage and is therefore fixed on the bodywork. To install the wiper arm, or more precisely the control rod, the latter together with the ball socket thereof, which is formed in the plastic section fixed directly on the control rod, is clipped onto the ball head fixed on the bodywork.
One drawback of the known construction is that the control rod may become detached from the ball head due to forces acting during operation. Another drawback is that a two step painting process for painting the control rod and the plastics section has to be realized due to the different material composition of the plastics section having the ball socket and of the steel control rod.